unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia Fun: Otha' Letham
'THOSE GUYS SUCK AGAINST THEIR OWN SHIT' - Otha' amazed that the Shitty Machine gun Submachine gun is any good, even against noobs. 'I win.' - Otha' after he SWAG'd this guy into a supernova. Otha' was an Elite who was born when his mother was flying a Banshee but then instantly gave birth. Otha' nearly fell out of the Banshee but then he hijacked his mom's Banshee and she drowned in the ocean. His father, amazed by Otha's talent, signed him up for the Covenant military when he was 1 month old. The Prophets accepted the membership (they thought he was 35) and Otha' started training in the art of SWAG and Gruntiness. By the age of 6 he was already a Zealot, but no matter how high he kept on ranking up, he still used his Ranger armor (the ones from Reach, until the events of Halo 2, when he got the Halo 2 era ranger armor). The Brutes were dumbstruck by his ability to choose his own armor, so the Brutes though he used 1337 hax. An armada of Brutes swiftly challenged Otha' to a fight. He kicked all of their asses, pwned their faces, gave them bunny suits and took a diarrhea dump on them all. When Otha' was 19 hes found a sexy chick elite called Kes'i who was 17 and then they both had hardcore sex, it was so hardcore it caused Installation 04 to blow up. They then both got married and got the last name Lethamee. Otha then spent the rest of the month on his front porch where he would complain about at them darn kids, constantly yelling at them to get off his lawn. He also sucker-punched the grim reaper while on his deathbed. Lazy jackass n00bs call him Oscar because they think his human name would be that, Otha' goes into a murderous rage and falcon punches those noobs for using a c instead of a k. With powers of gruntiness, he bitch slapped Tony Abbot 96 times within 10 milliseconds while reading the New York times trying not to spill his hot chocolate. Otha's sidekick in battle Juhii, would commonly bitch to Oskar about Master Chief wannabes, Otha' then one day told the goverment about the day he had hardcore sex with Kes'i which blew up one of the giant hula hoops, the goverment sent both Otha' and Juhii to the insane asylum because they feared Otha's Gruntiness and Juhii's SWAG. Juhii helped Oskar escape the asylum by turning Super Saiyan 6 and did syncrhonised headbanging on the walls, when they got out, Juhii hired a hooker and Otha' went back to Microsoft.com to bitch about his Xbox live expiring. ON EARTH Otha' drove his Wort wort worthog to Hungry Jacks (Oceania's answer to Burger King) to buy a grilled Chicken burger with just the patty and the chicken, but then the workers dumped every vegetable known to mankind, every sauce invented by mankind and every seasoning invented by mankind onto the burger, Otha' got a lawyer who turned out to be Optimus Prime's dad, to discuss in court to the founders of Hungry Jacks to why burgers should not already be made, Oldimus and Otha' lost because the opposing party thought it would be healthier, the judge, who was Micheal Jackson's ghost, sentenced Oldimus to 90 year coma by asshairs and sent Otha' to the insane asylum, there he met a WW2 lesbian, the low Prohpet of eye cancer was notified of Otha's imprisonment, so he sent a Brute piano band on a Phantom to rescue Otha' and give the WW2 lesbian blue waffle. Battle of Hula Hoop 4 After equiping himself with shit to kill other shit on installation 04, he, Juhii, Bopop and a squad of Elite Mayors were sent on a Phantom called "Whisky and Nintendo" to raid the giant hula hoop and, gosh you don't know the Covenant's goal? The Phantom crashed on a Sentinel Strip club, so everyone aboard the Phantom killed all the Sentinels, Juhii however made out with the strippers. Everyone stole the Quadlazers and flew to a little magical island where it never rained, they went there because it had an unbeleivably huge archive of raw, hardcore porn. But of course, those UNSC noobs had to steal the porn and fap, a tragic, but noble battle raged on the island for the porn, but then the Covies surrendered because they have a thing called http://www.covpornhub.highcharity/, the Marines then breached the archive of porn. However, before they even thought of fapping they realized it was gay porn of 2 ugly forerunners blowjobbing each other, AIDS then jumped out of baloons and infected all the noobs. The squad barely had any violent entertainment, so they rang to Prophet of Eye cancer, Eye cancer told the crew of Whisky and Nintendo to help defend the Control Room, the crew boarded their Phantom and flew to the control room, they did not arrive on time.. The Winter Wonderland was infected by AIDS, Juhii checked the front cover of the game to double check that the game was not Resident Evil, it was infact, Halo Combat Evolved, the Phantom pilot shit his pants, but he shit so much that it made the pilot bounce of the seat and land on the piloting controls, jamming it with his shit (This was the reason Phantoms are called turds). Phantom destroyed, pilot killed, long level of AIDS, Otha' swiftly lead the squad through the Snowgrounds and found Santa's house, they went inside, Santa kindly gave the whole squad lots of Boomsticks so they could pwn the Flood. Santa then went back to sitting on his Golden Chair which with him, teleported to Mexico. The Squad stole the Banshees on Santa's front yard and exterminated the flood in Santa land. The airborne squad radioed Eye Cancer to ask what the mission was now, Eye Cancer demanded the Squad to get to the Pillair of Winter, Otha' obeyed, not knowing that Flood spread so fast that they can fill a whole ship with their infections, they boomsticked and Quadlazered all the flood and Plasma'd the human noobs, the squad quickly ran through the Autumn and found some Spectres, everyone went on the Spectres, trying to beat Chief to destroying Halo (Read earlier segments of this article), but Chief won, the Squad knew that they were going to die, but Bopop being a grunt had the ultimate Grunty resource. Bopop pulled out a Pro Action Replay 2 out of his pocket teleported the whole squad back to High Charity, yep, this is all that Otha' squad did during the events of Halo 1. Otha's criminal record awesomeness *3632219 murders *13 betrayals *219 hijacks *2812 skyjacks *2323 hijacks after veing hijacked *1337 skyjacks after being skyjacked *353222 Sexual intercourses *Over 9000 assists Stuff Otha does *Every night Otha' and Kes'i make out on a barbeque *Dream about Carbines *Dream about driving on a bumpy road *Dream about picking his nose with a katana *Dream about picking his nose with a katana while driving on a bumpy road *Draw stuff on his computer *Give Windows Vista to whoever discriminates him *Discriminate the people he gives Windows Vista to *Eat Spaghetii *Watch Arby'n' the Chief *Wait for the next episode to be released Dangerous stuff Otha' did *Blew up Installation 04 by having hardcore sex *Got sent to an insane asylum twice *Hired a barney clone to rape Jon Howard Trivia *Otha' was born on Balaho, could this explain his high levels of gruntiness? *His birthday was on 16th of June Category:Characters Category:Covenant Category:Covenant separists Category:Elites Category:B-class articles